Chiming Dragonfly
by Aiyana-J. Snowbear
Summary: A depressed Yura confronts a trespassing and bold Yokai from her Keikain Clan home. The Yokai is getting married to...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Nurahiyon.**

 **AN: Yura x Night Rikuo pairing. ONE-SHOT. R &R for me will be much appreciated.**

 **Chiming Dragonfly**

The autumn wind softly breezes through her window. A dangling dragonfly charm bell chimes as it gracefully dances in the cool, windy breeze of the nightfall.

Yura moans, rolling over on her right side underneath the warmth of her bedding. Her eyelids flutter open to see the shadows of the rustling trees. Estimating from the moonlight's position in the midnight sky, Yura figured the time is after two in the morning. Yura releases a defeated sigh.

After rising from sleep, Yura walks over to her miniature desk. A letter is still on top of the desk's surface. Yura frowns at the enveloped letter. It's a wedding invitation.

Nura Rikuo is getting married.

Just the thought of her friend and sworn enemy, Nura Rikuo, getting married left Yura in a sense of great disappointment. True, they were friends, yet, on opposing teams.

She is an Onmyoji. And, he is a ¼ Yokai.

"Nura," Yura said, turning towards the restroom.

The white wedding invitation read: Yokai Rikuo Nura and On…

Night Rikuo is smoking from his pipe. "I really should check up on what 'my little Onmyoji' is up to." He said, sailing over the Keikain Clan residence on one of his flying servants. "You can go home, now." He said, leaping off the head of his servant. "I'm going to spend the rest of the night with 'my little Onmyoji'. I think she is quite lonely without me around."

Night Rikuo gracefully descends on the cemented sidewalk. "Eh? No one coming to greet me?"

A water blast swiftly bypasses Night Rikuo.

"Yokai," A voice said from within the shadows. "Prepare to die."

"Yura?" Night Rikuo said, recognizing the familiar voice. The moonlight shines on her elegant offensive stance. A speechless Night Rikuo stares at the 'eye candy' before him. The fierce Onmyoji is wearing an emerald-colored nightgown. "Yura," He repeats in a daze at her unusual beauty. Another water blast swiftly bypasses Night Rikuo. A sweat drop appears on the side of his left temple. "Yura,"

"Nura," Yura said, raising her arm up and aiming her weapon at the Yokai. "Get out of here. Next time, I won't miss my mark."

"Yura," Night Rikuo said, taking a few steps.

"Shut up!" Yura shouts, blasting another water blast at him. Night Rikuo manages to dodge that water blast by leaning forward. "Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!"

"Whoa." Night Rikuo said, nearly dodging each water blast from her weapon. A snigger escapes his lips. "She sure is becoming a challenge. I like how she plays hard to get with me. I'm getting excited."

"How can you just say my name so casually?"

"Easy." Night Rikuo said, smiling. "We're friends."

Night Rikuo manages to bypass all those water blasts at ease. He used his special technique on reappearing and vanishing in an instant.

A now defenseless Onmyoji is underneath the silver-haired Yokai. Her wrists are being pinned down with his hands in his firm grasp. His bodily frame hovers just above her petite bodily frame.

"Nura, get off." Yura demands, squirming beneath him.

"Yura," Night Rikuo said, softening his gaze. "I…"

"Enough!" Yura spat, silently wishing she wasn't being pinned down. "I don't need to hear that you are getting married in person. I've already received your wedding invitation." She adds, as some hot salty tears are forming in the back of her eyesight.

There is a pair of lips that press against hers. A very frustrated Yura moans, closing her eyelids. Her fists punch his shoulders in vain.

"I won't let you go, Yura." Night Rikuo said, huskily.

"Nura," Yura whispers, feeling his fingertips trace up her left arm.

"I want you."

"Nura," Yura said, pushing him off of her. "You're getting married."

Night Rikuo pauses from his advancement of taking advantage of the fragile Onmyoji. "I am, aren't I?"

"Yes."

"My chosen bride will be…"

"Yuki Onna." Yura answers him.

Night Rikuo sniggers, slightly tilting his head away from looking at the Onmyoji. "It's you, Yura."

"What?"

"It's you, Yura." Night Rikuo repeats, swiftly turning around to look at her.

"Don't lie." Yura said, scowling at the silver-haired Yokai.

"I'm not. It's the truth."

After being released, Yura crawls over to her desk to retrieve the enveloped paper. The white wedding invitation read: Yokai Rikuo Nura and Onmyoji Yura Keikain Wedding Invitation."

"What is the meaning of this nonsense?" Yura exclaims, puzzlement to the whole situation. The silver-haired Yokai wraps his arms around her waist in a soft embrace. A kiss to her temple returns her back to reality. "Nura,"

"We've both really wanted this, Yura. The unification of both our clans, Nura and Keikain, alike."

Yura reminds silent for a brief while. She enjoys the warmth that she feels in his grasp. "Nura,"

"Just call me 'Rikuo'."

Yura remains silent once again before replying. "Okay, Rikuo."

Ekosi.

AN: What did you think of my one-shot with this Yura x Night Rikuo. I find this pair much more entertaining. Yura often denies her affection for Yokai Rikuo. Yokai Rikuo has a somewhat soft spot for Yura. Please tell me how I did.


End file.
